The purpose of this contract is to establish and maintain chemical repository services for the NCI Chemical Biology Consortium (CBC). The Repository is expected to 1) provide interactive central chemical registry and distribution services, 2) procure, receive, analyze, manage, store and distribute individual chemical compounds and 3) produce, distribute and monitor CBC arrayed screening sets.